The stoic and the puffball
by kirbymaster23
Summary: The Batter finds himself in the world of Dreamland after a mod was installed in the game. The influence of The Player is gone and The Batter can now make his own decisions. When Dark Matter invades and he ends up meeting Kirby, the pair decide work together to free Dreamland.
1. Welcome to Dreamland

The world was purified.

After he turned the switch OFF there should've been nothing left. The Batter himself should've disappeared. However, he was still there standing in the nothingness. He couldn't move, as The Player wasn't giving him any inputs. He stood there waiting, silent, not fidgeting, not doing anything. All of a sudden, a red dot appeared on the ground and the words MOD INSTALLED appeared in the air. The Batter felt the Player take control of his body and move it towards this new zone. When he went over it, he saw this prompt labeled, DREAMLAND. The Batter only felt a brief flash of confusion before he was teleported to this new location.

The Batter was teleported in a world of bright color. There was grass billowing at his feet and a yellow path with small stars ingrained in it marked the path for him to follow. He waited for The Player to take control when he realized it. Their influence on his body was gone. He took a few steps and realized he could move freely. "Interesting" he mused to himself, as he continued to walk down the path. He saw a door with 3 stars at the top, and seeing no other way forward, walked through it. Once through the door, saw a massive landscape. A giant castle loomed in the distance, a ship with a mask was flying through the air and not too far away was a tree with a face. He looked up and saw the words DREAMLAND appear in stars through the air, before fading away.

Before he could continue moving forward however, a black mist appeared from the sky. It started reaching out long Smokey tentacles towards the creatures and citizens of this land. Those captured were suddenly enveloped with a strange purple mist that seemed to emit from their bodies. A giant red eyeball appeared from the large, smoky mass, and it settled on top of the castle. The Batter was looking at all of this occur, with no more than a blank stare. Suddenly, those corrupting tentacles reached for The Batter. He quickly got into a battle stance, and his add-ons suddenly appeared by his side. PURIFICATION IN PROGRESS appeared in his peripheral vision. The Batter waited, before remembering that he was in control of his own actions now. Swiftly he swung his bat, with the ferocity of a home run. His add-ons quickly shot out chains and buffed each other, and in a matter of seconds, the tentacles evaporated. PURIFICATION COMPLETE, 0 EXP earned, 250 D-BILLS EARNED. "D-BILLS?" The Batter said. "Must be this worlds version of Credits."

The Batter realized that this world operated differently from his. However, it seemed that his methods of combat were still quite effective against this new force that he was up against. He looked up at the giant eye again and saw it was angrily staring at him. "Prepare to face my purifying wrath demon." The Batter said to they eyeball and then proceeded to approach follow the path that would hopefully lead him to the castle.

During all of this, a pink puffball with rosy cheeks was taking a delightful nap. Suddenly, he heard the screeches of people in danger and saw the eyeball descend upon the castle. Kirby, as the puffball was named, look tiredly at the demon. "Not this thing again" was the first thought that went into his head as he saw it possessing the citizens of Dreamland. He knew, like always, it would possess Whispy, the king, and Meta Knight, and he was frankly getting tired of it. However, he was the savior of Dreamland, and it was his job to protect the people. However, as he was getting up, he saw something curious happen. Three tentacles descended in a spot of the forest but later retreated. Dark Matter, as the demon was called, glared angrily at the pot before looking for other places and people to take over.

Kirby stared in confusion "Poyo?" he said aloud. This was the first time he saw somebody other than himself fight off Dark Matter. Kirby realized that if he could find this person, they might be a helpful ally in defeating Dark Matter. With his trademark enthusiasm, Kirby started running down to where he saw the action take place, and desperately hoped this person wouldn't kill them in first sight.


	2. rough encounter

The Batter felt like laughing, however, he did nothing more than continue down the path with his usual blank expression. The enemies here were pathetically easy to defeat and posed no challenge to him and his three add-ons. These creatures possessed little to no CP, and their only method of attack seemed to be running into to him. The Batter continued down the pathway when he heard a rustle and the familiar SHING of an enemy attack. PURIFICATION IN PROGRESS appeared as The Batter readied himself for combat. With a few quick swings of his bat, the orange enemies that he identified as Waddle Dees were defeated, and their bodies vanished.

The Batter was about to continue on his path when he noticed the leaves in front of him rustled. He advanced and suddenly, a small pink creature jumped out of the bushes and landed in front of him. The Batter looked at it, before kicking it out the way, uninterested. He continued walking, but before he took a few more steps, he felt something trip him. The… thing had gotten back up and knocked him onto his feet. The Batter, with his excellent vocabulary, gave a speech that would surely make any creature listen to him. "Get out of my way." The puffball only stared at him, confused. The Batter, fed up, readied his bat and prepared to attack. PURIFICATION IN PROGRESS? was the display that appeared before The Batter, and he wavered in confusion. This was the first time he ever noticed the display change. Surely there had to be something different about this character.

He used his wide-angle move in order to analyze the enemy. KIRBY HP?/CP? DEFENDER OF DREAMLAND AND DEFEATER OF DARK MATTER. His three add-ons than quickly attacked this figure named Kirby, however before they could reach him, he opened his mouth. The top of his vision showed this move was called INHALE and before The Batter could react, his add-ons were swallowed. He paused and tried to summon them to him, but he was met with a sign that said ERROR in front of him. The Batter felt a small prickle of an emotion he never felt before. Fear. He saw the option to FLEE appear in his vision and he quickly took it. The battle ended, and The Batter hightailed it out of there. "Damn. Looks like there are challenging creatures in this world after all." He ran until he came across this pool surrounded by trees, and he took this opportunity to sit down and rest.

He sat and wondered about this strange figure that went by the name of Kirby. He was obviously powerful, as only the guardians of his world were able to hide their HP and CP, as well having the strength and energy to completely consume his 3 powerful add-ons without breaking a sweat. However, The Batter was not the type of man to panic the moment something went wrong. He sat and thought about the situation that he found himself in. However, right when he was about to get up, he heard a "POYO!" from above him. He looked up and saw that thing… Kirby looking up at him from on top of the tree. The Batter quickly grabbed his bat and looked up at this creature. "What do you want?" He stated.

Kirby quickly jumped down from his position on top of the tree and pointed towards the blob of Dark Matter sitting on top of the castle. He then drew three tentacles on the ground before pretending to swing a bat at them and wiping them from the ground, before pointing at The Batter. "Are you asking if I can defeat the darkness?" The Batter questioned. Kirby joyfully nodded his head and made happy noises. "I can and I can do it by myself." At this, Kirby seemed to deflate, before puffing back up. He started to talk to The Batter. "Poyo poyo poyo. Poyo po po poyo…" However, The Batter stopped him midsentence. If I can't understand you, you're of no use to me."

Suddenly two stars came shooting from the sky one in black and white, and one pink and vibrant. They stuck both The Batter and Kirby, and they felt a connection. "What was that?" The Batter said. "No clue" Kirby replied. They froze for a second, before realizing that they could both understand the other. "Huh, those stars must've allowed for you to know what I'm saying." Kirby stated, "Guess you can find a use for me now!" The Batter still wasn't convinced, however, as he stated: "Tell me how you can be useful." Kirby was about to explain before the hulking mass of Dark Matter spotted the both of them sitting by the pool. It quickly sent some of its creeping tentacles of darkness in the pool, and it rose into a great hulking beast, with many red eyeballs peering out from it.

Kirby and The Batter immediately prepared for battle. The Batter was about to swing his bat when Kirby spoke up. "Hey! Do you have like, any special attacks or elements, like water, or fire?" The Batter looked confused. "I have plastic, smoke, meat, and metal." Kirby drew a blank confused stare, similar to the Batters, however, he quickly recovered. "No matter, just get that thing to shoot a blast of water at me and this battle will be over as a piece of cake." The Batter nodded, unsure of what Kirby was about to do. He attacked, and when the monster was about to shoot a jet of water, he ducked behind Kirby. Kirby than swallowed the water, and suddenly transformed. A golden band appeared around his head and blue waves that smelled like salt emitted from the top of his forehead. He took a deep breath in, before spitting out a hurricane that completely blew away the monster. Dark Matter saw this happen but didn't want to waste too much of its power right at that moment, so it decided not to take any further attempts on their lives.

The Batter, for the first time in his life, was shocked. He had never seen anybody use any different element, or quickly change his or her form just by eating something. "Except Sugar, but that really doesn't count." He thought to himself as he saw Kirby dispel his power in a blue star with a wave in it, that hopped around for a little bit before disappearing in the air. "Do I seem useful now," Kirby said proudly, his body puffed up. "Sure" The Batter responded. "Let's go." The Batter than proceeded to continue down the pathway, not even bothering to see if Kirby was following behind him. "Gee, he doesn't seem to talk very much, does he?" Kirby grumbled to himself, before picking up his feet to chase after this figure before he left him behind.


	3. Sharing stories

The Batter and Kirby were walking down a pathway that would lead to them to Whispy Woods, the guardian of the forest. Kirby started off talking with enthusiasm, but slowly dwindled down into silence when he was only getting three-word responses from The Batter. Eventually, Kirby decided to try and start up a conversation again. Maybe they just needed to get to know one another better.

"What's your name?" Kirby said, looking up at The Batter. "Huh." He replied. "Your name. I never got it." "Oh. The Batter." Kirby walked alongside him, waiting for more. "The Batter. That's it. You sure got creative with that one." The Batter looked down at the puffball. "Well, that's the name I was created with." At this, Kirby looked confused. "What do you mean by created? Like, Born?" The Batter realized that his story would take some explaining. "Well, we have time. I'll tell you my story, and you tell me yours." "Sure!" Kirby replied, glad to finally have gotten a conversation started between him and this mysterious figure named The Batter.

"In my world, there were four guardians. A thin man named Dedan who ruled Zone 1, a bird of fire named Japhet who ruled Zone 2, a big man named Enoch who ruled Zone 3, and a small cat named The Judge who ruled Zone 0. Together they created a new world, populated with people named Elsens, and created the elements that formed the land. Smoke for breathing, Metal to walk on, Plastic for oceans, Meat for eating, and a false one called Sugar, that kept the Elsens in Zone 3 at peace.

"A little boy named Hugo was responsible for creating this world, and he also created two people. The Queen, and Me. However, specters soon invaded the realms, and most of the guardians went mad. I was then sent to Zone 0 and was controlled by a being known as The Player, who controlled my every action. They aided me on my holy mission to purify my world. I met the judge, who informed me on how to fight and, with The Players guidance I went through and defeated every guardian."

"I entered the final location, The Room, and defeated the boy and The Queen. However, I encountered The Judge, who helped me throughout my journey. He accused me of being evil; for without a guardian, the entire zone vanished into a gray, desolate landscape. He tried to fight me, but was a pitiful final boss, and was easily defeated. I flipped the final switch, and my world was no more. However, I was still there and still felt The Players influence. They installed a thing called a MOD and I was teleported here. Once here, The Player lost control, leaving me free to make my own choices. I saw that evil descending on the castle, and it tried to corrupt me, but I was able to fend it off. I decided to continue towards the castle where it was residing until I ended up meeting you, and that's how we ended up here."

Kirby was silent after hearing this story, his head full of thoughts. While The Batter seemed to have a noble mission in his world, he did seem to be kind of… evil. Completely destroying the world, along with his own creator and ally did seem like something a villain would do. However, Kirby felt certain that maybe he could help The Batter be a better person, and not destroy his world. If he couldn't though, Kirby would not hesitate before striking The Batter down. Kirby was thinking these thoughts when he felt The Batters eyes on him. "Your story." The Batter reminded him. "Oh Yeah. Sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts"

"Anyways, I have no idea what created me, or where I'm from. The only thing I can recall about my creator is the name, Sakurai. All I know is that a great war was fought, and only a few great heroes, named star warriors survived. I was born 100 years early, so this is my weakest form for right now. However, I'm still very powerful. I have the ability, as you noticed, to suck up and copy the powers of enemies I encounter. However, my home, dreamland, Is constantly invaded by Gods and other world destroying beasts, who constantly try to take over, and I'm normally the only person capable of defeating those beasts."

"The red eyeball inside of the black mass sitting on top of the tower is called Dark Matter. They are an ancient demon that invaded worlds since the beginning of time. I am constantly in combat with it, but so far, I always win. Unfortunately, Dark Matter constantly posses the people of this world, so a lot of the time, I'm beating up people that are denizens of this land, however, it's all to make sure that Dark Matter can stop spreading his evil influence, and I hope one day, I can beat him once and for all."

"I was minding my own business, taking a nap under a tree, resting from the time some cult members revived some satanic being with connections to Dark Matter, and by association, me (but that's a story for another day) when I heard the rumbling. When I looked up, Dark Matter was ascending on top of the castle and possessing the people. I saw it shoot out three tentacles, however, it quickly retracted them. I realized that person could fend off Dark Matter and I raced to team up with them, and that's how we ended up here."

The Batter listened to this story. Unlike Kirby, he wasn't very expressive while listening to his story, as he wore the same blank expression he always wore, but on the inside, he was thinking hard. He realized this Kirby fellow might be a little bit… impure. He was connected to this Dark Matter figure in some way, although he wouldn't explain how. He also seemed more content to nap after a job finished, instead of taking more extreme measures to make sure that problems didn't happen again. However, The Batter wouldn't take any actions to try and purify Kirby unless something happened that convinced him there was no other choice.

Kirby stopped, and The Batter did too. There was a bushel of leaves in front of them. "Behind there is a pathway, and then another door that leads to Whispy Woods, a giant tree that is the guardian of this forest. Once we take him down, we'll only have two more people to tackle before getting Dark Matter themselves. Are you ready?" Kirby inquired. "Sure." The Batter replied, putting a tighter grip on his trademark weapon. "Alright," Kirby responded. "Here we go."


	4. Boss 1:Whispy Woods

Right as The Batter and Kirby were about to enter the passageway, they heard a laugh right behind them. "Heh heh heh! You might want some better equipment before tackling that tree over there." The Batter and Kirby quickly turned around, and say a strange figure behind them, at least to Kirby. He was wearing black pants, and a white long-sleeved shirt. They had on a strange sort of mask, so their face couldn't be seen, and had scruffy black hair, that looked like it desperately needed to be combed. Kirby got into an offensive position, however, The Batter relaxed, and walked towards the figure.

"Hello Zacchire. How did you get here? I thought every trace of my world was gone." Zacchire just laughed once more. "I told you Batter. I'll always manage to get to every place before you. You stand no chance of winning a race against me. Besides, I was listed in the character box, so I had to get in this fanfic one way or another. Anyways, I've noticed something peculiar about you. Where is the Player that controls your actions" The Batter replied "gone." and Zacchire nodded his head. "Oh well. I noticed that you have some money on you. Let me see your d-bills, and I'll let you see my wares."

Kirby and the Batter sorted through what money they had. All together, they managed to pick up 8,250 d-bills from defeated enemies. As they looked at Zacchires' supplies, they saw that he had a item named STAR BAT-4,500 and RUSHING STAR-2,000. They bought and equipped those items, raising both of their attack power, and Kirby bought an item named STAR WARRIOR PIN-750 to increase his defense. The Batter had plenty of healing items stocked up on him, so he could easily heal either one of them in case they came to harm. They looked through, seeing what they had to sell. The only thing The Batter had to sell was the Ashley Bat, which was the most powerful item from his world. It came at a good price of 2,500 d-bills. It was a strong weapon in his home world, however in this place called Dreamland, and had a pitiful effect.. The Batter stored their remaining 3,500 d-bills back in his pocket, before telling Zacchire that they were done shopping for now. "Au revior," Zacchire replied. "See you next time I'm relevant in the story." and when The Batter and Kirby turned around, he disappeared into the bushes.

With their new items on hand, The Batter and Kirby felt ready to tackle Whispy Woods. Kirby looked at The Batter, who nodded in order to show that he was ready, and they crossed through the bushel of leaves. Their was a small pathway, requiring them to run all the way to the left, drop down and than all the way to the right. They dropped down once more. Before seeing a final drop below them. "Whelp, here we are." Kirby said. "This should be a easy fight though, after all, the first boss is always the easiest." Kirby than jumped down the final chute, and was quickly followed by The Batter. Whispy Woods had his eyes closed and appeared to be sleeping. The Batter stepped forward, however his footsteps were unnaturally silent, as they always were. and the tree took no notice of them. However Kirby stepped forwards, and his foot made a small "plop" as they always did when they touched the ground.

At this, Whispy snapped open his eyes. Dark mist started to emit form his body, as he was under the influence of Dark Matter, and he let loose a ferocious roar. A health bar filled up above his head, and the title GURADIAN OF THE FOREST appeared with it. PURIFICATION IN PROGRESS appeared from the top of The Batter eyes and he got into a battle position, ready to strike the tree down. Apples started to appear by the bushels, bouncing on the ground, and spiky balls with eyes rolled viscously towards the pair. "I can use those apples, but can't do anything against those Gordo's." Kirby said pointing at the spikey balls advancing towards them. The Batter replied, "Got it" and immediately ran towards the Gordos. Kirby leapt forwards, inhaling the apples, and shooting stars back at the tree, causing it to take damage. Meanwhile, The Batter furiously knocked at the Gordo's, shooting some back at the tree. Whispy than started to take a deep breathe. "Oh god RUNNN!" Kirby shouted, as he started to barrel away from the tree. The Batter however, was stubborn, who refused to run from any challenge. He quickly regretted it when the tree started to inhale. It was to late for The Batter, and the tree sucked him up. It was pitch black, and he could feel the bark scratching into his sides, damaging him. He bashed his bat against the inside of the trees until it spit him out.

"Are you okay?" Kirby inquired, quickly rushing up to The Batter. "Yeah." He responded, wiping blood from his eyes. "He consumed a few luck tickets, and all the damage and scratches quickly faded away. He left a few more at Kirby's feet. "Eat these, and we'll go back at him." Kirby nodded, and quickly inhaled the tickets, and felt his health go all the way back up. Than, with renewed vigor, the pair started to whale away at Whispy so furiously that he health bar indicated that Whispy was almost at half health in a matter of seconds. "Be careful. Kirby warned. This is normally where they start to go red." "Go red?" The Batter questioned back. "Oh you'll see in a moment" Kirby shouted back.

The Batter started to supercharge his bat, and with an attack called furious homerun, proceed to deplete his health to half. At This Whispy roared with such great strength that The Batter and Kirby were knocked into the very outer edges of the arena. The wisp around Whispy started to turn red, and Suddenly he grew out his roots and started to crawl towards them. "This again." Kirby said uninterested. "Dark Matter pulled this trick before." However, the leaves on Whispy suddenly gained the red eye of dark matter. It started on one, and than spread until hundreds of thousands of angry red eyes started to stare at the pair.

They went to attack; yet with these new legs, Whispy was able to quickly maneuver his way across the arena. With the all the eyes that made-up his leaves, he was able to quickly see the pair and what they were going to do next, and was able to shoot out little red beams from the eyes themselves, not enough to do much damage to the trio, but definitely enough to where it hurt if they tried to come to close to the tree. Before they knew it, the pair was close to defeat with both of them nearing the last of their health. Whispy than reveled a new moves, as he started to shoot out enemies from his mouth. He spat out a bunch of flying enemies name Brunto Burts and a Waddle Dee with one large staring eye called a Waddle Doo. However, this is where Whispy made a fatal mistake.

Kirby, through his tiredness, noticed the waddle doo, and realized victory was in their grasp once again. He quickly inhaled and swallowed it, and to the Batter wary eyes, transformed. He gained a jesters hat, with one side orange and the other sided yellow. He gained a golden scepter with a black pearl on it, and as they Brunto Burts approached. He shot a laser beam at them, which caused them to quickly evaporate. He had become Laser Kirby. "Hey you're a baseball player, right?" Kirby asked The Batter. "Kind of. Why?" The Batter asked, before seeing Kirby charge a bright glowing ball of energy at the top of his scepter. It clicked for The Batter, and with the last of his energy, he leapt forward with his bat, and struck the ball emitting from the top of his wand.

Whispy was watching all of this go on with a wary eye, but was confident they'd never be able to defeat him, with his much stronger form. However, he started to grow wary when he saw Kirby charging the ball, and was about to have all his leaves shoot a laser at once when The Batter hit the ball. At this, he realized what their plan was, and was about to let out a scream when this giant ball hit him and easily knocked him over. The laser burned all of the eyes on his leaves and one by one, the eyes shriveled up and disappeared. After that, he was easy picking, and The Batter and Kirby were easily able to beat down the rest of his health bar, once his health bar was fully depleted, Whispy flung around the entire stage before landing right side up with one last explosion.

He started to cry with one teardrop coming down his eye. All of a sudden however, he stopped crying, and lurched back. Dark wisp of smoke were coming out of his eyes, mouth, and the whole entire forest. It retreated into the large blob of Dark Matter settled on top of the castle. PURIFICATION COMPLETE appeared above The Batters vision. 8,000 D-BILLS EARNED. Even though Kirby couldn't see the message, he knew that the land was now free of Dark Matter influence. A little jingle started to play, as Kirby performed a little dance of celebration. The Batters and Kirby's health fully healed, and a glowing star appeared in front of them.

"What's that?" The Batter questioned. "It's my warp star. It allows me to travel to any location at breathtaking speed and where going to need it to get to Meta Knights ship, where the next cluster of Dark Matter is located. Think of it like riding a flying roller coaster." "Roller-coaster?" The Batter said, before something that looked to lbe like a trace of a smile appeared on his face. However Kirby was turned around and didn't notice. "Yeah!" He said while hopping on. The Batter jumped on, and they flew away, leaving a crying Whispy woods behind.

It was fast on the warp star, and hard to hear anything while flying, so while they were going towards the ship, Kirby neither saw, nor heard as The Batter joyfully laughing the entire way.


	5. UPDATE

UPDATE: Thanks to everybody who had taken the time to read this story. I appreciate all of the non-existent reviews, except for emo, thanks for reviewing. Anyways, the point of this update is to let it be known that, due to the end of spring break, and me having to go back to school, I will be unable to post as often. I will still try to post at least once a week by Friday. Thank you for your consideration Kirbymaster23.


	6. Destruction of the Halberd pt1

The Batter and Kirby crashed unto the ship, as the war star disappeared. They were high above the sky, looking down on Dreamland. "We better hurry up and get inside of the ship before we're blown off." Said Kirby, covering his eyes as the wind was harshly blowing inside of his face. The Batter nodded in response and noticed a door, guarded by a single Waddle Dee. Without hesitation, The Batter rushed towards it, and with one quick smack of his bat, it disappeared. "Over here." The Batter called out, as he ducked into the door and inside of the ship. Kirby jumped up and quickly followed, and the moment he got into the door, the thrusters on the back of the ship started to pick up, and it started to accelerate at extreme speeds.

"That was a close one." The Batter said, kneeling on the ground while he felt the ship zooming at such a high speed. However, The Batter could also sense the darkness that was controlling this land, and knew that this place needed to be purified. "How are we going to make this place pure?" He asked, looking over at Kirby. Well, one time, I blew up this whole ship." He responded. "Maybe if we can ground it, we can get Meta Knight to come out. Then we can beat him and expel the Dark Matter from him and this area. How does that sound?" Kirby than started to make a sketch of the ship on the ground. "How about you take the two wings on the side of the ship, while I take out the reactor and the cannon of the ship." The Batter nodded his head and got out his bat. "Okay," Kirby responded, before tossing out a gray version of his warp star. "Take this so you can fly to the two wings than we'll meet up at the captains quarters in order to take down Meta Knight." The Batter nodded once more, before hopping onto of his warp star and taking off through the ceiling. Kirby looked up at the hole for a few seconds, before hopping on his own version of the star and flying away as well.

As Kirby was flying towards the hull of the ship, The Batter was flying off to the left wing, which was directed towards the ocean. Considering that it was near the land, he figured if he blew that one up first, the plane would start to tilt towards the land, instead of the sea, causing less destruction. After all, his goal was only to purify the wicked in this world. The Batter landed on the left wing. He peered over a corner and saw many different types of enemies, from those that looked like robots with yo-yos and little jumping people that could throw bombs and blades. However, The Batter take not of these things only for a little while, and he quickly pulled out his bat and started attacking these enemies. He used improvisation and started to use the warp star at his enemies as if it was one of his old add-ons. The magical energy of the warp star radiated and quickly purified the opposing forces. As The Batter continued walking, he came across A large weird looking creature, wearing blue overalls. It started to jump up and down, before spawning a piece of ice and hitting it with its ass, knocking it towards The Batter. The Batter was unamused, and easily, knocked the ice away. The creature then seems to get upset and started to rush towards him. The Batter waited until it was close, and then whacked it upside the head with its bat. He beat it straight on top of his head, and it seemed to twitch, before collapsing in defeat on the ground. It seemed to drop an item as well. The Batter picked it up. It seemed to be a bat, but blue and cold. ICE BAT: 95% CHANCE OF FREEZING YOUR ENEMIES. The Batter shrugged and equipped the bat. He then saw a lever. PUSH HERE TO BLOW UP LEFT WING. "Wow." The Batter replied with his straight face, as he pushed it and the left wing started to explode. Before he was caught in the blast, he hopped on his warp star and quickly flew out.

As The Batter reached the left wing, Kirby was just approaching the cannon to the ship. He remembered the first time that he had to defeat the halberd, as Meta Knight was trying to take over so the citizens of Dreamland would stop being lazy and _work out._ As Kirby thought of that horrifying idea, he involuntary shivered, before snapping back to his senses. The cannon was one of the most annoying things he had to deal with, as it knocked him off of the ship twice. He reached a door that would lead him into the cannon room when he realized he would probably want a copy ability in order to help. He looked around, but all he could find was a Plasma Wisp. "Whelp, something is better than nothing, he thought to himself, before inhaling it. He gained a golden band around his head, and green sparks of energy started to appear from above his forehead. He had become Plasma Kirby, with the ability to move and build up energy, then expel it in a large blast. "Get ready, cannon, because here I come." Kirby entered the door and saw the cannon power up as he approached. KIRBY IDENTIFIED…STATUS SET TO KILL. The cannon than started to glow with energy, signifying that it was about to start attacking. Kirby knew that he should attack the lower half of the cannon first, as that half was always more annoying. Kirby started to run in place back and forth, building up more energy, before launching it, while also dodging the cannon balls from the cannon. Just as he destroyed the lower half of the cannon, Kirby heard a giant BOOM from his left. "That must be The Batter," Kirby thought, just as the ship started to lurch to the right. With only a right wing, the ship was starting to lurch to the left, and towards the land. "I better finish off this cannon quick Kirby thought to himself." He quickly huddled up under the cannon. He then started running back and forth, quickly building up an aura of plasma around him. The larger upper half of the cannon was unable to reach him, and with the smaller cannon out of order, Kirby easily took down the cannon. As it started to erupt, Kirby hopped on his warp star, before heading off to the engine room. In the air, he saw The Batter up in the air. The two nodded to each other, before flying even faster to their respective areas to take down.


	7. Destruction of the Halberd pt2

The Batter flew at a greater speed towards the left wing. He was wondering how this Meta Knight person had not yet noticed the fact that his ship was being destroyed. After all, he knew that it was completely obvious that his ship was being destroyed, with the sounds of blaring alarms, and the lurching of his ship, not mentoring the smoke billowing out of the cannon and the left wing. The Batter was thinking these thoughts, however, A cannon shot at him, and knocked him off of the warp star, causing it to disappear in the air. The Batter was fortune enough to have it be straight over the right wing at the time, or he surely would've died.

The Batter crashed on the right wing, though it made no noise at all. When he got up, he heard a slight whirring of gears and looked behind him. A large yellow robot appeared from behind him with two giant claws. He saw PURIFICATION IN PROGRESS and got ready for a fight. He analyzed the enemy using his wide-angle attack and saw that it read, HEAVY LOBSTER. 55 ATTACK 999 DEFENSE. ROBOTIC GUARDIAN OF THE HALBERD. The Batter only felt a moment of silence hesitation at the extreme defense of the Heavy Lobster, but quickly cast it aside. He knew that every enemy had a weak spot, and he just needed to find it. However, at that moment, it shot a blast of fire at The Batter. He noticed it and quickly dodged, before rushing forwards for a counter attack. He smacked it with full strength. A little bit of frost appeared on it due to his ice bat, but other than that, a display appeared that read NO DAMAGE. Heavy Lobster, seeing how close The Batter was, quickly speed towards it at full speed, hitting The Batter, and knocking him off close to the edge of the wing.

It then started to shoot mini versions of it out of its mouth. However, The Batter was able to pick up these enemies and threw them in the air, freezing them with the hit of his bat before they were being flung towards the lobster. They hit Heavy Lobster, but they did nothing except irritate it even more. It started to whir up gears inside of it, before spitting out blobs of paint. The Batter managed to dodge most of them, but one hit and blinded him. The Batter stumbled, before quickly wiping off the sticky paint, and wiped all of it off right as he noticed the Heavy Lobster about to stomp on him. He quickly rolled out of the way, and the lobsters' legs got caught in the floor. The Batter looked over and noticed a glob of paint still stuck on the wall. The Batter quickly rushed over to it, and carefully picked it up. He then threw it straight at Heavy Lobster.

The lobster was then blinded and started to flail around, panicking over its lack of vision. Due to its large claws, it was unable to wipe the paint off of itself, and it started to randomly attack in panic. When the Batter noticed, he quickly rushed to it and noticed it had eyes that were made of glass, about the size of his body. He took the bottom half of his bat and rammed it through the glass eye. It shattered, and The Batter quickly climbed through. Inside of the Heavy Lobster, he saw a mess of wires, all leading to a central control box. He smashed the box open and saw smoke start to fill up the inside of Heavy Lobster. He quickly rushed out of the glass eye, just as Heavy Lobster started to explode. He jumped on his Warpstar, just as it exploded, and destroyed the right wing. At the same time, he heard an explosion from inside of the ship. "That must be Kirby." The Batter said, and at the same time, the ship started to crash, until it hit the ground. The Batter, after only a second of seeing the grounded ship, then flew towards the captains' quarters, in order to take down Meta Knight and purify this ship.

While The Batter was occupied with Heavy Lobster, Kirby was flying towards the engine. Even with its wings being destroyed, it would still gently cruse in the air. However, Kirby and The Batter needed the ship to be brought down as soon as possible, and destroying the engine was the quickest way to get that done. Kirby quickly crashed into the engine room while he was thinking these thoughts, and quickly hopped off his warp star. He saw the wheelies in the background that were contained, and as he looked forward, he noticed the crystal that was powering the cells. The defense of the engine noticed Kirby and sent out a laser beam from the ceiling.

"Wow. They didn't update this thing at all" Kirby mused to himself, as he started to hover in front of the crystal that functioned as the main core of the reactor. When the laser shot its beam, Kirby quickly dropped to the ground. The laser hit the reactor core and caused it to take damage, and turn a darker color. "A few more times should do it," Kirby said, as another laser appeared in order to try and shoot at Kirby. Kirby managed to hit the crystal 5 more times, only getting hit once in the process. However, right before Kirby was about to get the laser to hit again, it suddenly stopped and retreated. Kirby stood floating in front of the crystal in confusion. "What's… going on? This is different." Suddenly, the crystal came out of its holding chamber and flew towards Kirby, ramming into him and knocking him against the wall.

"Huh. They updated it after all." Kirby stated, before readying himself into a battle stance. Before Kirby could react, it quickly shot a blue beam that temporarily froze Kirby in place. It then scanned him with a green beam of light, and far from Kirby. After shivering in place for a bit, it shot out a green laser on the ground, and a holographic version of Kirby appeared. Kirby than unfroze and the hologram Kirby rushed towards him. It kicked at Kirby's' face, but he narrowly managed to dodge. "Whoa! That hologram is an evil version of me! They really did update this ship." Kirby rushed back towards Holo-Kirby and they proceeded to battle.

There were 20 minutes of punching and kicking, and trying to inhale one another, but they were almost exactly alike in thinking, actions, and power. Try as they might, neither Kirby could get an advantage over the other. Realizing this, the crystal that was controlling Holo-Kirby also started to shoot out lasers at Kirby. Kirby, almost at his wit's end, had a flash of inspiration. "Holo-Kirby is a piece of it. The crystal can only be hurt by its own attacks. Holo-Kirby is attacking me. So if I can get Holo-Kirby to attack the crystal…" at this, Kirby jumped over Holo-Kirby, a move that it wasn't expecting, and rushed towards the laser shooting crystal.

As Kirby leaped in front of the crystal, he turned around. Holo-Kirby was just about to hit him with a punch, but before it could hit Kirby, he quickly deflated his body. Holo-Kirby tripped over Kirby and punched the crystal with full strength. With this, the crystal and Holo-Kirby both quivered in place, before erupting in flashes of light. With the destruction of the crystal, the cells holding the wheelies in place came loose. Without the wheelies rolling in place and powering the ship, it started to quickly crash. As the engine room started to explode, Kirby hopped on his warp star and hovered in the air. He watched the ship crash into the ground, before flying over to captains quarters in order to take down meta knight, and free this ship from Dark Matters influence.


	8. Boss 2: Meta Knight

The Batter

As the ship crashed unto the land, The Batter and Kirby crashed at the same time in front of the captains' quarters. "Whelp, we sure did that quick, and practically in sync as well." The Batter nodded his head in agreement. "Whelp, let's take down Meta Knight!" Kirby said, puffing up with excitement. The Batter stopped Kirby before he could open the door to Meta Knights ship, and pointed towards a figure that was sitting near the shadows. "Heh heh heh." Zacharie laughed. "Looked like you found me." At that, he went to approach the pair. "Well, look at you guys. Almost halfway done through this fanfic." As he said this, Kirby looked on in confusion. "Fanfic. What's a fanfic, and why are we in it?" "Oh, its nothing you'd understand," Zacharie said back to Kirby. "Anyways, before you go fight Meta Knight, you might want to up your arsenal." "Alright." The Batter said, pulling out his and Kirby's money. "Let's see what you have."

The Batter and Kirby decided to sell all of their current items, in order to rack up a little bit more cash, that way they could buy even better items in the shop. The STAR BAT and RUSHING STAR sold for 900 d-bills, while Kirby's STAR WARRIOR PIN sold for 350 d-bills. The Batter also sold his ICE BAT for 400 d-bills. After selling those items, Kirby and The Batter raised their item amount from 11,500 to 13,150 d bills. Then they started to look at what Zacharie had. There was a small pin in the shape of a sword, and the other in the shape of a shield. The sword one said SHARP MIND- INCREASES ATTACK FOR SWORDS AND OTHER CUTTING ATTACKS. The shield pin said CUTTING PROTECTION- INCREASES DEFENCE AGAINST SWORDS AND OTHER CUTTING ATTACKS. The sword pin sold for 10,000 d-bills, while the shield pin sold for 2,000. " If I know anything about Meta Knight, I'm gonna really want that sword pin. We'll also both probably want that shield pin to protect against his attacks." The Batter nodded his head and bought one sword pin, and two shield pins. Their money was then reduced to 1,150 d-bills. The Batter than noticed a Bat with spikes wrapped around it. SPIKE BAT- 1000 d-bills. The Batter picked it up, and Kirby said, "That might actually make a good weapon. After all, Meta Knight will probably take it as a sword fight anyways" The Batter nodded and bought the weapon, and after that, they had 150 d-bills left in their pockets.

"Heh heh heh," Zacharie said. "If that is all then I will be leaving you to continue on your quest. Good luck." At that, he walked away to some unknown passage and disappeared. Kirby looked over at that spot before looking back at The Batter. "Zacharie is a weird one." Is all he said. Kirby, after moments more hesitation, shrugged his shoulders and went to open the door that leads to Meta Knight. When they entered, there were once again in a circular arena. There was a sword stuck in the middle of the ground, with the words GRAB IT floating above. The Batter, who never used any other weapon but a bat in his life assumed it was for Kirby, and sure enough, he walked over to it, saying "Meta Knight. Even under the influence of Dark Matter, you're still giving a fair fight." Kirby walked over and picked up the sword and green cap appeared on his head dropping down with a yellow puffball with star inscribed on it. "Let me guess. Sword Kirby?" The Batter questioned. "Yep." Kirby nodded. As the word SHARP MIND ACTIVATED appeared above his head. Suddenly, Meta Knight flew down from the ceiling, before crashing between the pair and pulling out his sword, his eyes glowing yellow through the mask, while the dark purple mist of those affected by Dark Matter emitted from his body. PURIFICATION IN PROGRESS appeared above The Batter head, and he knew it was actually time to get started.

The Batter lunged towards Meta Knight, and bought up his bat, to counter his sword. A shield icon appeared around him, as he realized the CUTTING PROTECTION pin activated. He dropped towards the floor and kicked his foot out as he did so. Meta Knight fell over, and Kirby lunged over to slice him with his sword, but Meta Knight flew up on his pair of wings in order to meet Kirby's silver sword with his gold one. The Batter managed to smack Meta Knight across the head, and flung him backward, causing him to slide across the floor. Meta Knight flew up in the air, pulling out his sword and raising it high in the air. Suddenly, Two tornados that were created out of lightning were blowing around the arena and great gust of wind that tried to blow the pair up to Meta Knight. The Batter was limber enough to avoid the tornados, but Kirby wasn't so lucky. He got caught up, unaware, and before The Batter could reach him, He was sucked up towards Meta Knight. In the air, Kirby tried to counter with his sword, but Meta Knight flew behind him and smashed Kirby towards the ground.

However, Kirby quickly bounced back up to take a second shot at Meta Knight. Kirby started running towards The Batter while dodging the tornados and said "HIT ME" as he flung himself at The Batter. Kirby's round shape and squishy body made him an optimal target, and with inhuman precision, The Batter hit Kirby with his bat. Kirby flung up towards Meta Knight, and before Meta Knight could react, sliced up his wings. With the hole in his wings, Meta Knight was unable to support himself up in the air, and he fell down towards the ground, where The Batter was waiting to smack him with his bat. Meta Knight flew towards a wall, where Kirby sliced him as he was passing. Meta Knight was struck to half health as he smacked against the wall. "Alright, let's prepare ourselves. Remember the last time Whispy got to half health?" Kirby questioned. The Batter nodded his head, remembering how supercharged and aggressive the tree became. "Dark Matter has more tricks to pull this time. Get ready, he's getting up." As Kirby was saying this, Meta Knight rose out of the rubble. As he got up, his eyes started to glow red, and he regrew his old pair of wings. He then grew an extra pair and zoomed up into the air with supersonic speed.

Meta Knight than split into four spate copies of himself. "Well, this has been done before…" Kirby started before all the copies of Meta Knights sword started to glow red. They then shot laser beams at Kirby, blasting him into the wall. "Oh. This is new." The Batter looked over at the pile of rubble that was Kirby, before charging at the Mata Knights. However, with his four wings, he was much faster, and quickly caught The Batter under his arms and threw him up in the air. As this happened, Meta Knight and his four copies started to rapidly attack The Batter in the air, with one last attack slamming him into the ground.

The Batter got up, stuffing a few luck tickets into his mouth, he started to mentally slap himself. He just remembered that they used most of their supplies fighting Whispy Woods, and at this rate, they might actually be defeated. The Batter was thinking these thoughts Kirby leaped over to him. " Kirby always comes prepared!" He joyfully shouted. He tosses a red tomato with an M on it at The Batter. Before he could ask what it did, the two of the Meta Knights flew over to attack Kirby. Kirby leaped back and ate the tomato, and The Batter saw all of Kirby's wounds disappear, and he started to attack with renewed vigor. The Batter, seeing hoe it caused no harm to Kirby, ate his tomato as well. He felt his health be fully rejuvenated, and he got ready to attack, as two of the Meta Knights went to attack him as well.

While The Batter was holding his two Meta Knight off from slicing him into bits, Kirby was trying to think on how to defeat this stronger Meta Knight, while also deflecting their blows with his sword. The maximum tomatoes healed all of his and The Batter health, but with the Dark Matter powered Meta Knight, it was highly likely that it was a matter of time before both he and The Batter were down to their last rope. Kirby started to think, before noticing the wispy quality of the shadow Meta Knights. As he looked closely, he noticed they seemed to have this red eyeball shrouded in the mist, although it was hard to see due to how thick the mist was in the first place. Kirby, sensing an advantage, rolled, and pushed one of the Meta Knight clones on its back with the hilt of his sword. He then trusted his sword into the shadow Meta knights eyeball. As he did so, and started to wither, before dissolving into the air. "Hey!" Kirby yelled to The Batter. "The shadow Meta Knights has a red eyeball inside of them. Quick! Smash it so we can focus on the real one." The Batter nodded his head, as Kirby went back to fighting his shadow clone of Meta Knight.

The Batter was fighting the real Meta Knight, as well as on shadow clone version on him. However, the clones and Met Knight were smart, and as they realized their weakness was discovered, they made the mist that they were made of even thicker, as well as moving around the eyeball inside of their bodies, making it even harder for them to hit they eyeball. The Batter was getting tired of the bullshit, so instead of trying to be precise like he normally was, he instead just started to swing his bat around like he as a maniac. Kirby, seeing The Batter do this, thought he was on to something, and started to attack even more erratically than he normally did. It ended up working, as they swung so hard they went through the shadow Meta Knights smoky body and hit they eyeball inside of it, defeating the clones.

All that was left was the real Meta Knight. As Kirby and the Batter went to close in on him, he jumped up in the air and started to glow red. He started to let out an extreme burst of energy from his eyes, wings, and sword. Kirby and The Batter managed to dodge the attacks, and Meta Knight becoming furious, decided to go out with one last attack. He slammed into the ground at full speed, causing a giant red explosion, and depleting all of his health. However, the blast hit both The Batter and Kirby, causing them massive amounts of damage. The Batter stuffed one last luck ticket in his mouth, and at the right time, as he was left to just one health point left, while Kirby, with having no healing items, collapsed on the ground. At this, and seeing The Batter was still alive, Meta Knight tried to do one last attack, but suddenly, the influence of Dark Matter started to leave him. It flew from his eyes and into the air, where The Batter presumed it was joining the rest of The Dark Matter on top of Dreamlands castle.

After all the Dark Matter left the ship, Meta Knights mask cracked in two. The Batter looked, he appeared to be a dark blue Kirby with yellow eyes. However, before he could get a close look, Meta Knight wrapped himself up in his cape and flew away. As Kirby and The Batter health started to refill, the Batter saw the words PURIFICATION COMPLETE appeared in his vision 10,000 D-BILLS EARNED. Kirby got up and noticed Dark Matter was gone. As what The Batter though of as Kirby's victory jingle, he started to do a little dance, before his warp star appeared.

"all we have to do now is go to the castle, take down King Dedede and defeat Dark Matter once again," Kirby stated. The Batter nodded his head. Kirby hopped on his warp star. "Ready when you are." The Batter also hopped onto Kirby's warp star before flying off into the sky. As they were flying, The Batter was quiet and thinking. He was wondering what would happen after he finished his quest with Kirby. He wasn't from this

world, would he be evaporated. Would he have to be killed? The Batter didn't know so instead, he just rode on the warp star. Only time will tell. He thought to himself, as they started to approach the castle.


	9. UPDATE 2

UPDATE: Sorry for the terrible grammar. Everything should be fixed now, and I'm going to start taking a greater effort in order to fix my grammar. Anyways, thanks for reading! Kirbymaster23


	10. copycat challange

The Batter and Kirby crashed through the roof of Dededes castle. Enemies tried to attack the pair, but Kirby used his warp star in order to barrel through them. As the pair flew to the center of the castle, Dark Matter noticed their presence. It used its magic in order to create a door with three giant seals on it, and than waited for the pair to arrive. As Kirby and The Batter were reaching the door, Kirby started to grab on tight to his warp star. "You might want to hold on tight, flying through giant doors can hurt!" Kirby shouted to The Batter over the zooming of his warp star. Kirby and The Batter gripped onto the star tight as they headed for the door…and crashed straight into it, knocking away the warp star and causing them to fall to the ground.

"Owwww frick." Kirby muttered under his breath while The Batter got up, rubbing his head. "That hurt." He than turned his way to the giant door. "Why can't we get through?" Kirby plopped his way next to The Batter, in order to examine the door along with him. The door was a big glossy wooden door with Dededes face engraved on it. There were three seals on the door that was flowing with energy from Dark Matter. Engraved on the seals were words that read CHALLENGE 1,2,and 3. "Hmmm, looks like this door is unbreakable. Maybe if we complete the challenges for the seals, than we'll be able to get through and challenge Dedede." The Batter nodded his head. "How do we start a challenge?" Kirby looked at him for a few seconds, before 'shrugging' his 'shoulders' "I don't know. I've never seen this type of stuff before. Maybe we can just touch the seal and it'll let us into the challenge." The Batter nodded his head and tapped the seal labeled CHALLANGE 1: THE COPYCATS.

Kirby and The Batter were then enveloped in a dark mist, before they reappeared in a triangular arena. From the celing, 2 wispy arms of smoke descended to the ground floor. Kirby and The Batter watched, as they got into a battle stance, as the mist started to transform. When it was finished, it turned into a smokey purple version of Kirby and The Batter. Dark Kirby and Dark Batter then rushed their enemies. "Hey look, you have color now!" Kirby yelled to the batter as he flung himself forward with a kick. "Shut it." The black and white Batter said to Kirby. Although he couldn't see his eye, Kirby felt a death glare on him, and although he was confident he could take on two versions of the Batter and himself, he was in no hurry to do so.

As Kirby and The Batter fought their shadow clones of themselves, Dark Matter was secretly watching. It knew that the hero's were close to approaching it, and it felt that if it was actually confronted, their would be no chance of victory. Instead, Dark Matter was sending them three tough challenges. With each swing or inhale, Dark Matter studied up close the scope of their power and their weaknesses.

"CRAAAAAACK" Went the sound of a bat flying across The Batters face. HE was flung backwards but quickly got back up. meanwhile The two Kirbys were punching rapidly at each other, when Dark Kirby squatted down and did a crouching kick, knocking Kirby over. As it pinned Kirby to the ground, It gained a fiery hammer and started to charge it. "Hey no fair! I want copy abilities to!" Before the Hammer could hit him, Kirby inhaled and ate it. He gained a white and blue rope that was twisted around his forehead, and his mind filled with little known hammer techniques. He then gained the power to out hammers out from the void. He had become Hammer Kirby.

Dark Kirby than turned into Dark Sword Kirby and the pair resumed their fight. Meanwhile The Batter was furiously swinging away at The Dark Batter, getting a few good hits across his face and his gut. However, Dark Batter jumped back and raised his bat in the air. Suddenly, three shadowy versions of The Batters old add-ons appeared next to him. "You gotta be fucking kidding me." Dark Batter started using his add-ons in order to attack him, with The Batter whacking them and sending them straight back at him. All of a sudden, The Batter felt a pain in his stomach and flew back across the arena, and Kirby did as well. "What happened?" Kirby asked. The Batter pointed towards the dark add-ons that surrounded Dark Batter. "One of those, Epsilon has an attack that can hurt all enemies, which means us. Alpha is a heavy hitter. Omega can make us weaker and them stronger." The batter got up, as Dark Kirby and Dark Batter were fast approaching them.

"Help me take down Dark Kirby as fast as possible, so we can focus on The Dark Batter" Kirby suggested. Charging up his hammer. The Batter nodded, and was about to run off, when Kirby stopped him. "Wait!" I'm getting charged up. When Dark Batter gets close enough hit me at him with you bat." The Batter nodded, and got into a swinging position. Once Dark Batter almost reached them, Kirby said "Now!" as he jumped into the air. The Batter smacked him forward with his bat, and Kirby swung his 300% charged hammer straight into Dark Batters gut, knocking him across the Arena. "Lets get Dark Kirby" Kirby shouted, rushing at them.

The Batter nodded as they ganged up on Dark Kirby. The 'poor' thing didn't stand a chance with their combined might, as Kirby would throw hammers at it and The batter would whack it every time it tried to escape. Kirby turned him hammer power into a bouncing star, and inhaled with all his might. Dark Kirby tried to resist, but was sucked in. The Batter got into a swinging position and nodded, and when he did so, Kirby shot Dark Kirby back at him. The Batter gave one furious swing and Dark Kirby evaporated into air. Kirby re-inhaled his hammer ability and the pair face to Dark Batter, who was just now getting up from the rubble he was knocked into.

It used Epsilon to try and damage the pair, but Kirby noticed the attack and swung it away. The Batter approached, swinging his bat into Dark Batters face. As he flew back Alpha flew towards him and grazed him. Dark Batter got up when Kirby threw a hammer into his face. While he was dazed and unable to send commands, the add-ons just flew lifelessly in the air. The Batter knocked them away with his bat, and Kirby started charging his hammer and slid right behind Dark Batter. Dark Batter got up and sensed something behind him. He quickly turned around and received a flaming hammer straight to the forehead.

Kirby and The Batter were enveloped in the dark mist again, and when it faded away they were once again in front of the Great door. However, one of the seals was filled with a dark medal. "One down two to go." The Batter said. Kirby nodded his head, and he reached for the medal that said CHALLENGE 2: The Arena


	11. A little message

Hello to anyone still reading this story. This while corona virus thing is going on, and things are getting pretty crazy. Now that I'm stuck in this stupid quarantine, I have time to write pretty much everyday now, so that good news for me at least. I hope that everybody is doing fine during these trying times, and I hope that nobody is to scared over the cornavirus. You've probably heard this over a trillion times, but wash hands, practice social distancing and overall take care of yourselves, after all, better safe than sorry! Everyone do your best to stay safe during these trying times. •ᴗ•


End file.
